Time
by xoRainyDay
Summary: For time had never mattered, their love will always be timeless.
1. This Time

Gracefulshipping because they're meant to be.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, there would have been 13950395810 cannon pairings already. c:

* * *

"Did ya fall in love with him again?" Sapphire's innocent words echoed in the Fortree Leader's mind. Sighing slightly, the lavender-haired girl sat down near the closest seen window and rested her chin on her left hand. Looking outside, her hometown was still a mess, but it had improved. The wind softly blew through Winona's window and made her long hair sway along. There had been rarely any challengers as of late; Groudon and Kyogre's wrath had not spared much of the Hoenn lands. Sighing again, Winona's mind had bought her back to the thought of Sapphire's question. Had she fallen in love with him again?

She knew it was because of her that Wallace ended up so wounded, and she hated every single part of it. He didn't do a thing to deserve all the pain he received from her. He was just being himself; that's the way he is, perfect. Everything that they had were so right and yet because of her selfishness, those heavenly days were gone. They had no longer spent minutes to hours talking on the PokeNav, ranging from those silly "I miss you" lines to wonders of how each other's day had been to deep, heartfelt conversations. Honestly, she does admit she kind of, just slightly, miss that. It was nice sharing everything that had been on her mind and knowing the listener had cared. Though Flannery listened to all her troubles and cared for her well-being, it was just not quite the same.

In short, she missed talking to him. She missed hearing his voice - the way her name rolls of his tongue, like it's supposed to be said. Her name had never sounded so good before, and she loved every second of that vivid voice.

Winona loved how he had this magical power that had kept all her nightmares and worries away. Even if he hadn't been by her side, as long as she thought of their times together, her nightmares would be gone. However, if that didn't work, although she felt guilty doing so, he had never hesitated about flying through four cities just to comfort her at 2A.M. in the morning. Though now, it's a different case. She wouldn't dare of dialing that number she had memorized so long ago. And the thought of those memories would only wound her broken heart even more. Only sometimes, on rare occasions, she would allow herself to let down her mask and remember all that happiness they shared.

In short, she missed his comfort. She missed just being comfortable around him; she missed feeling safe and loved by being near him. The way a smile would always find its way to her face when she's with him, even when she's in the midst of having a breakdown. Time just stopped, and the whole world didn't matter anymore. It was just only them two, him and her...together.

But the world did matter, and that was what broke her apart. It wasn't just her that knew Wallace was better at everything she had attempted. Battling? She was no match for his elegant moves. Coordinating? She clearly does not possess his beautiful, extravagant skills. She had _tried _to match up to him, to be somebody others would acknowledge to be worthy enough to stand by his side. Even after hours and hours of training, up until her body was near collapsing, she would _still_ not good enough. Just when she thought she had improved a bit, so has he. Always chasing after him, oh how Winona wished that didn't matter anymore. For she knew what she accomplished was not even up to her self-made standards. How could she be good enough for Wallace then? She had _never_ been enough. That was reality, no matter how much she reached for him, he'd always be better.

Why does her love have to be so hard? If it was any other man, she probably wouldn't of felt so smothered and overshadowed. Her heart wouldn't be full of worries, and she wouldn't be filled with self-consciousness. She wouldn't have to put up a facade that she puts on everyday just to make others feel like she was good enough. If it was any other man, she could just relax and everything would fall together. That's how it's supposed to be, right?

However, it _was_ Wallace. Since they had broken up, Winona had to ignore anything her heart tells her so; she _had _refuse to listen. Because if she did, she knew she would surely be hugging her knees while crying her eyes out like the first day they had been apart. Wallace already held her heart at the center of his hands, whether he knows it or not. Her feelings had remained the same ever since the day he made it into the center of her heart; she couldn't deny that. The lavender-haired leader was no fool either. She was sure Wallace hadn't changed his heart or his feelings about her; he still loves her. But their mutual love had always silenced, hushed, and abused. It had been pushed into the far corner of their hearts until it couldn't be heard anymore, where it waited for that little drop of hope to bloom.

Their love may have been silenced and hushed but the pain never stopped coming. It hurts so bad knowing what they have but can't be. It stung her heart so terribly.

Winona let out a slight laugh as she wiped away her now watery eyes. Who knew Sapphire's innocent words could lead to her heart's weakness? She took one last glance around the many trees and the setting sun, the beauty of Fortree. No, she had not fallen in love with him again. She had been in love with him this whole time. Just maybe though, this time, now that she's stronger, it'll end up better than their previous relationship. Winona was almost sure it would be different, whether he's champion or not. The strength of one's heart and determination would be able to conquer nearly everything that strayed into one's path, despite the fact that it's injured along the way. She had learned that from Sapphire.

Love was no different; it had strengths and weaknesses. But in the end, it'd be able to conquer almost anything.

Smiling she decided, took a deep breath, and dialed that number she had long memorized into her PokeNav.

* * *

Edited. But there's still probably many mistakes.

Leave me some love?

xoRain


	2. Timeless

Edited. Feel free to point out any mistakes you spot. c:

Disclaimer: Nope, still a poor teenage girl.

* * *

As if the sky was crying, cold rain poured out, creating a constant rhythm on the hard concrete floor and the roofs of the many buildings. Though Sootopolis City was usually a beautiful city with many exciting sites to see, the current empty streets proved that's clearly not the case today. It's always times like these when he thought of Winona the most.

Honestly, she never left his mind to begin with. Even after they broke up a year ago, thoughts of her lingered in his mind far too long for his liking. Wallace loved the rain, but it's just that the rain always brings such nostalgia of their days together. The gray sky reminded him much of their first meeting; she had been crying back then.

Perhaps they were fifteen? Maybe even younger. He had stumbled upon her under the gray sky in an abandoned field on the outskirts of Fortree City. The poor girl had been barely conscious and as he approached closer, it was clear she was trying to shield a baby swablu from the light sparkle of rain with her thin jacket. The first thing she had said to him was, "You, take care of this Swablu." Although her voice was hardly above a whisper, it was demanding. Her eyes were swollen; her face was tear-stained. Though her current state seemed quite miserable, he found her quite cute.

Being the gentleman he was, he had given her his jacket. Without much usage of power, Wallace pulled the lavender-haired girl up and supported both her weight and his umbrella, which were both light. She had complained about it at first, but Wallace won the argument. She was hugging the baby Swablu close to her the whole time, not once letting go of it. As they made their way to the Fortree Pokemon Center, he tried to lighten to atmosphere with small talk. "I'm Wallace," he flashed her a smile, "Fancy meeting you Miss...?"

"Winona," she replied and gave him a small smile as well. Her smile was breathtaking, especially with the light rainbow behind.

Taking a closer look at her, she was pretty. Her soft lavender hair tickled the side of his face as it flowed smoothly, reaching her mid-back. Her determined eyes were also lavender in color, and there were also noticeable hints of sadness, was it? Winona was almost up to his ear in height and was probably around his age; he wasn't sure.

Who would have known this meeting would have become so important to both of their lives?

It wasn't too long till they became friends really. His master, Juan, ensured his stay in Fortree by giving him multiple tasks to do before he could travel onto his next training location. They'd talk often, whether over the phone or in person, saying a simple "hello" to pointless chattering, to even more personal issues. Such as the day they met, her mother had kicked her out of the house. Her father was a pathetic excuse of a man; how could he bear to see his own child be abused, both mentally and physically? After a few days, and turning down a couple of his traveling offers, Winona decided to settle in Fortree City after the gym kindly let her in. There were times when he saw her red, swollen eyes although she usually brushed it off as nothing important. He knew better.

It was then he decided to protect the fragile girl he had met. To be able to see her smile, that's all he wanted. Without a word, the same gentle, serious girl made her way into his heart.

Hesitantly, he tried to solve the puzzle to her heart and reached for her hand. She didn't pull away; instead, she squeezed his hand a little and smiled at him.

It was then he knew he made his way inside her heart as well.

Unfortunately, he had to bid her goodbye as time went on. As he kissed her hand outside of the local gym, he promised they'd meet again someday. With that he turned his heels and left. Nearly two years later, he won against Steven. Though he rejected the offer of being champion with the excuse to succeed his master at the Sootoplis Gym, he just wanted to be closer to Winona.

As soon as he spotted Winona at their yearly gym leader gathering, he took her hand and kissed it. He couldn't help but notice her slightly visible blush as people took notice of his actions. "I'm back," he whispered.

"About time," she smiled.

Winona had always been full of grace, and it was beautiful how she always held her head up high. Though Wallace thought it was cute whenever she calls him in the middle of the night, saying she had a nightmare and wanted comfort. He didn't mind flying over four towns just to see her. He didn't mind the distance as long as he could spend time with her. Being with her, protecting her, seeing her smile, that's enough for him. Seeing her being happy, that's all her wanted.

Then the day his world shattered came. When they broke up, it had been raining too. The moment she spoke those words, his world stopped. After releasing the breath he unconsciously held, he managed to ask her if she was happier that way. If she said yes he'd let her go because her happiness is his everything. Even so, when she nodded and turned away, he couldn't help but feel so... powerless.

It was then when he decided it would be okay. Though it hurt, it was going to be okay. Just as long as she's happy, he will be okay. Without a word, love had abandoned him.

At first, he was fine. Their break up hadn't bothered him too much in any way yet. Wallace could push their times together back into the corner of his mind and forget them. That he could do. But whenever he tried to forget about her, to stop his feelings, he just couldn't.

However, when he found out why she had broken up with him, he couldn't hate himself more. It was because of him that had caused her so much pain. The source of their problem was him. It was stupid; how could she think he's better than her? She was much more interesting; her personality had so many layers to it, her grace was impossible to top, hell, she's gorgeous even when she's bawling her eyes out. It was supposed to be him that's not good enough for her, not the other way around.

There were times when he wanted to tell her all the things he had done for her to make her come back to his side, to make her love him again. But he couldn't bring himself to. Love is patient and kind, never selfish. So he would just keep waiting and waiting, until when she finally realize it is her that's too good for him and not the other way around, when she will realize that he's nothing without her.

The heavy rain subsided while Wallace had been thinking of Winona, letting a light rainbow shine through. _Just like when we first met. _After a whole year, he was sure of his feelings; they hadn't changed one bit since the time she first entered his heart. Winona had warmed up a lot more to him since they first broke up, especially after the whole rampage of Groudon and Kyogre; he still wasn't positive of her feelings. It does seem like some of their old feelings had resurfaced. However, it doesn't matter anymore if she didn't return those feelings, just as long as he can keep loving her. For his love is timeless; time after time he would fall in love with her over and over again.

Looking at his ringing PokeNav, Wallace couldn't be more surprised to see who was calling. It was Winona. Calling him. His hands shook a bit before he picked up.

"Hello?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Hey," unknowingly, Wallace smiled.

And it was just as if nothing had happened, for their love is timeless.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! x: Thanks for reading ;D!

Once again, I can't say how happy reviews make me, even if it's just flames. :3

xoRain


End file.
